


Swapped

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bodyswap, Jack being Jack, M/M, Short One Shot, alien artefact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: After bringing the newest alien artefact back into the Hub, Ianto and Jack start acting weird around the others.





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> his is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 13 - Bodyswap

“Did you get the artefact?” Tosh asked when Ianto and Jack walked back into the Hub.

“Of course we did. Without any trouble.” Ianto said with a wide grin and pointed at the metal box that Jack was carrying.

Jack glared at Ianto but didn’t say anything.

“Good. Then we should lock it away with a warning sign, so that it won’t get anyone else in trouble.” Toshiko suggested.

Ianto nodded quickly. “I will lock it away in the office.” He explained pointing towards Jack’s office.

Tosh glanced between the two of them for a moment but eventually nodded. “That might be a good idea.” She agreed.

Ianto gestured for Jack, who just rolled his eyes, to bring the box into his office before stepping up behind Tosh to have a look at her computer screens. “Has there been any other rift activity while we were out?” He asked as he let his eyes wander over the different programs that Tosh had opened.

“Uh, no. Nothing else.” Tosh said, but looked up at Ianto instead of the screens.

Ianto grinned. “Good. Then how about the two of you call it a day and go home? You deserve an evening off.”

Gwen glanced up from where she was sitting behind her own computer screen. “I still have to finish this. But, Ianto? Could you maybe get me a cup of coffee? I definitely need the caffeine right now.”

“I’m going to get you a cup.” Jack told her as came back from his office. “Tosh, how about you? Would you like a cup as well?”

Gwen huffed at Jack. “Jack! No. Nobody here wants your coffee. It’s horrible.”

“Really?” Ianto turned to look at Gwen. “I love Jack’s coffee!”

Jack again just glared at Ianto in reply while Tosh watched the situation with nothing but confusion before she let out a groan.  “Oh, you two are idiots!”

“Excuse me?” Ianto turned back to look at Toshiko now instead.

“You touched it, didn’t you?” She said, pointing one finger at Jack and one at Ianto. “That’s why you are acting so weird.”

Ianto smirked but shook his head. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Toshiko.”

“Yes, you do, Jack.” Tosh said glaring at Ianto. “You two touched the artefact even though I warned you not to do it and now you swapped bodies.” She pointed at Jack’s body. “Ianto.” And then at Ianto’s. “Jack.”

Ianto, currently in Jack’s body, huffed. “It wasn’t my fault.”

Tosh shook her head. “I warned you about that.”

Jack, in Ianto’s body, still grinned. “You said it was just temporarily. So, no need to worry. Give it a few hours and we will be back to normal again.”

“You don’t understand what that means, do you?” Tosh glared at him. “We don’t know what will happen if one of you gets hurt or if you, Jack, get killed in Ianto’s body. Will you die? What will happen to Ianto? We don’t know these things!”

Jack nodded. “Yes, you are right. We will be careful.” He glanced over at his own body. “We should probably just go to bed and wait until this is over.” He suggested. “And the two of you call it a day now. It’s late. I bet Owen left hours ago, didn’t he? Now, excuse us we need to … sleep.” He added with a wide smirk as walked over towards Ianto and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the office.

“Oh, Jack! No!” Ianto complained. “I am not going to sleep with you, while you are in my body. I am not going to have sex with myself!”


End file.
